


made in the a.m.

by TeagueBlack



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Possible Character Death, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeagueBlack/pseuds/TeagueBlack
Summary: A collection of Sylvix drabbles, based off One Direction's final album, Made In The A.M. (Deluxe edition, with bonus tracks). Each drabble will probably be between 100-200 words.WIP. Will update the tags as we go along.[Finished drabbles]1. hey angel2. drag me down3. perfect
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 4





	1. hey angel

**Author's Note:**

> Each drabble was written within the length of each song. Hence, the drabbles are very, very short.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I wish I could be more like you

“Hey angel.”

“Don’t call me that.”

But Felix is an angel, of pale skin and dark hair, of piercing eyes and tongue as sharp as his sword. So sharp, one would be too wounded to see the softness deep within him.

It’s good, though, Sylvain thinks. Even if he’s the only one who can see Felix’s soft side, that’s enough for him. He recalls a time when Felix wore his heart on his sleeve, when he clung to his side and cried about Dimitri or Glenn.

(He wonders, just wonders, if Seiros looks at them and laughs when they hold on to the past.)

Sometimes he wishes he could be more, for Felix. At times he doesn’t feel like he’s enough, not for him, not for anyone at all.

“Sometimes I wish I could be more like you,” he states, instead. 

Felix can’t reply, at least not honestly, but sometimes he wishes he was more like Sylvain, just a tiny bit.


	2. drag me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All my life, you stood by me.

“I’m not scared of the dark,” Felix whines, and Sylvain almost feels inclined to agree with him, if not for the fact that his best friend is currently about to pee his pants and they’re kinda, sorta, lost in the deep, dark woods. 

“We’re gettin’ out of here, Fe,” Sylvain promises, clutching Felix’s hand tighter in his, holding out the torch in front of them as they stumble through the snow. “Long as we follow the path, we’ll find our way back to the campsite. Wouldn’t letcha down.”

“You promise?”

“Yeah, I promise. Won’t let anyone hurt ya when I’m right here.”

* * *

“Go on without me, Fe. I...I don’t wanna drag ya down...ow.”

Felix squeezes Sylvain’s hand tight, yelling at him to keep his eyes open, but Sylvain can’t really hear him anymore. He’s just so tired, so tired...

_All my life, you stood by me, when no one else was ever behind me._

Felix’s face gets blurrier, and then Sylvain’s dragged down into the darkness. 


	3. perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might never be your knight in shining armour.

Knight in shining armour. What a joke. 

Sylvain always jokes that he'll be one, and that's why he's always pestering the professor to train him in riding. "Let me be the one to jump into the fray, save the day. C'mon, Professor."

(He also makes some really dirty jokes about 'riding lessons'. Felix can't stand him when he does that.)

But there is a tiny grain of truth in those words, really. Not the dirty jokes, the ones about saving the day. Felix knows that as much as Sylvain likes to play around, in truth the redhead is always, always there for them. For him. He's reliable in that his friends can come running to him, and he's got their back when they least expect it.

Felix also knows that Sylvain fights like he wants to die. That's why he throws himself into every battle with such fervour. 

As much as it hurts to see him like this, a small part of him loves the look in Sylvain's eyes when he fights.

He's perfect, Felix thinks, and it hurts.


End file.
